These Feelings of Mine
by lakdjf
Summary: Okay, so maybe Greenland liked Iceland a little bit more than she should. But it's not like she could confess. She's not so good at telling her feelings. Maybe if she was, things would have been different.


**Title:** These Feelings of Mine

**All Disclaimers Implied**

**Characters:** **Fem! Greenland** (Eri), **Iceland** (Emil), **Denmark **(Erik), **Norway** (Mathias), **Sweden** (Berwald), **Finland **(Tino), **Sealand **(Peter)

**Summary: **Okay, so maybe Greenland likes Iceland a little more than she should. Thing is though, she just can't confess to that oblivious boy. And besides, it's not like she's so used to telling people her feelings. If she did, maybe things would have been different…

* * *

Eri watched with an unreadable expression as her 'family' cheerfully walked around, looking more like tourists than anything. And to think, they were all older than her. Her arms crossed over her chest, she sighed. At least not all of them were exclaiming and pointing things out. Only Tino, Peter, and her 'older brother,' Erik were doing so. Peter, she thought, was the only one whose tourist behavior was acceptable, and maybe Tino. But only because Tino is, well, _Tino_.

Berwald was just following them, multiple bags on his arms. His usual 'glare' was on his face, his glasses being the only thing that blocked most of its intensity. Mathias and Emil, free of the burden of the shopping bags, were looking around nonchalantly, each with their identical looks of boredom and apathy. It is easy to see they were siblings, Eri thought.

Meanwhile, with her and her 'older brother,' the only thing they had in common were their looks, a result of their long-time relationship. Personality-wise, they were unlike in almost everyway. Erik was cheery and upbeat, easily excitable – almost like a lost puppy. Meanwhile, Eri was blunt and uncaring, apathetic and emotionless. But they weren't even related, so it didn't quite matter. The only reason they were called 'siblings' was because of their status.

"Eri, pay more attention." A voice snapped her out of her thoughts, the one belonging to Mathias. She blinked and the hazy glaze in her eyes disappeared. They were walking down America's Las Vegas, down by the – what was it called? City Center or the Strip, or something…

"Right," she mumbled softly and began walking faster. The enthusiastic trio was still acting like tourists, the apathetic trio being, well, apathetic, so not much had changed since she blanked out of attention. She herself was clutching a square cow pillow in her arms, a gift she had won in that one hotel back a few blocks or something. The crowd was bustling and full, people bumping into the group.

"Wow! Hey, hey, Eri! Come look at this!" Hearing her brother's excited voice, she walked faster, but not enough to run. She met up with him, the rest of the group falling after, and he pointed out towards the waterworks. They watched as the water shot up and in arches. "What's the name of this place?"

"The Bellagio," Mathias muttered under his breath. Eri cocked her head slightly to the side.

"Sound Italian," she mumbled in a soft voice. Mathias shrugged. They stood there, crowds of people also watching the waterworks, until it ended. People clapped loudly, applauding the waterworks. Eri clapped lightly as well, watching in amusement as Erik, Tino, and Peter cheered loudly, joining the others also doing it.

"God, they're embarrassing." Emil scowled, particularly at Erik. Eri shrugged.

"Brother has always been embarrassing for as long as I've known him." She replied flatly. "You should be used to it by now though." Emil sighed and shrugged as well, running his fingers through his hair, his white as pure, freshly fallen snow hair. It's just not fair, she thought. He's Iceland but he is wonderful. I'm Greenland but I am frozen. _Wonderful_.

"Eri, don't stare," Erik's voice whispered in her ear. She flushed slightly, the red color standing out from her pale skin.

"You okay?" Emil asked her, pressing a cold hand to her forehead, although he looked incredibly uninterested. Tino noticed and his eyes grew wide.

"Eh? Are you hot Eri? Dizzy? Does your head hurt?" He pressed his hand to her cheek and Emil pulled away. Eri found herself secretly missing his touch, but she pushed it into the back of her mind. "It's the heat; we should probably head inside now." He looked worried.

"No, I'm okay," she softly protested, pulling away from his touch. "It's still early and I'm okay." At Tino's even more worried face, she insisted, "Really, I am!"

"R'ght," Berwald grumbled. He latched onto her arm, despite the amount of bags he was carrying and pulled her along. "We're goin' back to the h'tel." With his strong grip and stronger strength, he pulled her right along, the others following behind. She sighed. It was always like this, with them worrying unnecessarily about her when nothing was wrong. It all just stemmed back to the time when they were afraid of losing such a vast land like hers. It was a bit demeaning.

In a matter of a few minutes, they've arrived at their hotel, the Excalibur. With their room at the twentieth floor, the elevator had gotten them to the floor quite fast considering. Tino ushered her into her single room and made her lie down while he searched the tiny fridge for some ice and water. Berwald sat down on one of the armchairs in the corner, softly placing the bags on the floor. Mathias walked over by the window and opened it, looking out and into the busy streets. Erik bounced down on the bed besides her; turning on the T.V. with Emil joining them on Eri's other side. Peter was bouncing around, climbing on the bed, going into the empty closet, opening everything insight… Inaudibly, she sighed. Although technically, this room was just hers, the other Nordic countries often barged in here without much of her invitation.

But that was something she got used to a long time ago.

Besides, it wouldn't be long until they left her alone, just like always. In the cold or in the heat, they always, _always_ left her in the end. She shook her head; where did those thoughts come from? Maybe she really did spend too much time in the sun today. Tino came over with an ice pack and a cold can of American soda. So the seven of them sat in silence, watching the T.V. or just staring out the window, chuckles and a small short laugh occasionally interrupting it.

And like she had predicted a bit subconsciously, they began leaving once the sun started to edge downwards until it was only Emil and she left. A crime show was on, SIC or something to that effect. He placed a cold hand on her head. She flinched involuntarily at the sudden touch and turned her eyes towards his emotionless face.

"You feeling alright now?" he asked in a soft voice. She nodded slowly. "Good then." He got up and was about to leave when her voice unwillingly slipped past her lips.

"Do you really care for me?"

He looked back, sudden surprise evident on his face. "O-of course!" he hastily exclaimed. He turns so he fully faces her. "What makes you think that I don't?"

Her facial features hardened. "Oh gee, I wonder what. I am, after all, just a block of ice only useful for owning and ruling, right?" Where are all these words coming from? What's with the sudden outburst? "You've killed my people, left, returned, kill again, wonder why my people kill yours, and then leave me yet again to Denmark." That wasn't fair – those accusations. It was not just Emil, it was also Mathias and –

Why does she suddenly care if it's fair to anyone else anymore when it's not fair to her ever?

"Eri, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Emil reached out a hand to touch her forehead, but she flinches back and glared at it.

Although she wasn't sure where these words were coming from – or rather, _why_ these words were coming out now, she wasn't going to stop. She's held back these words for a long time now, and now, they have to come out. "I'm sure," she hissed. "But that's probably not what you're worried about, right? All you're worried about is me shoving your faults into your face consciously." That wasn't fair either. Emil was never that big of an empire. But he did things that empires did, didn't he?

"Perhaps I should get your brother," Emil muttered, mostly to himself. Eri twitched. She'd say brother because Erik had insisted, _ordered_ her to. He was the last thing she'd ever think of as a brother.

"What brother?" she spat. "I've no brother. I've not even a single family member any more." She slanted her eyes at Emil. "Don't you remember?"

He flinched. "Eri, that was none of my business, or Brother's, or Erik's, or Berwald's, or Tino's!" They glared at each other. "What brought all this on, hmm? Finally got tired of holding it all in? We've all been waiting for the moment you'd blow up. Guess Greenland isn't as frozen as we thought she was, huh?"

She wanted to scream. She wanted to hit him. She wanted – "I love you."

The words slip out without being processed through her head and she widened her eyes at the sudden confession. Emil took a step back, looking as if he had just been punched in the stomach. She dropped her gaze – what on earth compelled her to suddenly blurt that out? A chuckle escaped from his lips, causing her to snap her head up. "Is that what brought all this on?" He managed to say through his laughs. She'd never seen him laugh this much. A small smirk crossed his features and he came closer to her, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Silly girl," he muttered against her skin. It felt soothing and her eyes fluttered close. "Did you think I don't love you as well?"

So if she had confessed her feelings as they came – the hatred, the jealousy, the loneliness – perhaps they wouldn't be in this situation now.

This happy situation.

* * *

**End.x.**

**Hope you liked. ^^**


End file.
